Freaky Monday
by Iapsa
Summary: NOT KIGO!  After strange things happen in a Chinese restaurant where they met on previous day, Kim and Shego wake up in a normal Monday and note they're not into the body of who they were previous nigth... Based on the Disney movie "Freaky Friday"! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well, that's my new story. I planned to write "B.F.F." first, but I changed plans, cause this story will probably be shorter than the other. And cause, after the lack of success of my last story, "Shock", I thought that would be better writing a story that more people will probably like (cause I don't know if it will be like this whit "B.F.F.", a story about Adrena Lynn, even that Shego appears). Not to mention that, in the pool of my profile, the both stories have the same numbers of votes. So, I needed to decide which one to write first.

So I hope you enjoy my first story based in movie! And, by the way, if there are some words or sentences different of the movie's ones, is because the dubbing for Portuguese sometimes is a little different of the original version, in English. And it's a little difficult to me to watch in English and pick the words exactly how they're spoken and write, mainly because I don't have this movie in DVD, I just watched in T.V. a million times… Hope you enjoy, however!

* * *

><p>It was still slightly dark when Kim woke up. She rubbed her eyes with typical Monday's lazy. Especially after that Sunday. Would have been a day of a lot more relaxation if she hadn't found Shego in that Chinese restaurant... What the hell was she doing there? And just to don't leave the routine started a fight with Kim, and while it a Chinese lady comes and offers them "fortune cookies". Who would be interested in cookies in the middle of a fight? And to make matters worse, after Kim and Shego have distanced each other, that bizarre earthquake happened, and just Kim felt it! Soon after reading the message of that the fortune cookie that said... What did it say?<p>

Kim opened her eyes slowly, yawning. But wait! If she had woken up by herself, would be obviously late for school!

She sat up suddenly in bed, about to stand up and ask her parents why they hadn't woken her up to go to school, when she came across something that made her almost scream by surprise. A dark place, a little messy, and totally different from her room.

Ready as always, Kim put her arm in front of the head in a defensive position, thinking it might be a trap, and wanted to get up, ready for a fight, however, when saw her own arm, opened her mouth in amazement: It was pale green!

"That's not mine..." Kim told herself, looking at her hand and noting that it was the same color of the arm, and with long nails painted with a black of raven's feather. "That's not mine too...

Kim got out of bed, completely confused, and ran up a mirror in her left, which was near a door. Posting ahead of it, she screamed, feeling her face and realizing that, according to that mirror, she was into Shego's body.

Shego shook her head in bed.

"Good morning, Kimmie." Said a female voice.

"Wake up or will arrive late in school." Said another voice, this time male.

Shego didn't understand anything. Firstly, that room was too bright, what would have happened to the window? Second, who was there with her, and why were they calling her "Kimmie?"

She opened her eyes and saw, looking at her, Dr. Possible and Anne Possible.

"Is it all right, daughter?" Anne asked.

Shego looked instantly around, facing nothing more, nothing less, than the room of her archenemy, Kim Possible.

"Kimmie?" Dr. Possible called.

Shego, not understanding anything, just said the first thing that came to mind:

"Good morning..."

-Change your clothes and let's have breakfast, or you'll get late" Anne said, leaving the room with her husband. When the both went down the stairs, Shego got up staggering out of bed and ran to the first mirror she spotted, giving a deafening scream when saw, instead of her reflection, the reflection of the enemy Kim Possible.

In the kitchen, Dr. Possible, Anne and the twins looked toward Kim's room.

"Is that what they call PMS?" Jim and Tim asked.

"Boys!" Chided Dr. Possible.

Shego felt her own body in front of the mirror, still not understanding anything.

"I'm 16 again..." She moaned, covering her own body, or, of the enemy.

The phone rang. Shego walked up to it and, afraid, took it hook, leaning into her ear and saying, trying to disguise the voice of the enemy:

"Hello?"

"Oh, so glad you answered!"

Shego almost dropped the phone to hear her own voice (at least it was when she had gone to sleep last night) of it.

"Me..." She said, almost trembling at the thought of talking to herself on the phone.

-Woe, that's me, Kim!"

"Kim?" Shego asked, screaming on the phone "But you're...

"In your room, and I woke up looking very much like you!" Kim replied.

"How strange, the same thing happened to me!" Shego said, again looking in the mirror.

"We need to meet urgent!" Kim said "Dress any clothe, pick up the phone and tell my parents you're going to school alone. Meet me in front of Smarty Marty exactly at 10:00 a.m!

"But, Kim..." Shego tried to say, but Kim hung up before she could continue. Shego put the phone back on hook and thought out loud "At 10:00... I have much time..." She looked at the clock on the headboard and screamed even louder to see the time "Oh, God, 9:45 a.m.!"

She ran to the cupboard, opened every drawer and grabbed the first clothes she saw. She dressed as fast as a model, picked up the phone, ran downstairs and went to the front door.

"Where are you going, Kimmie?" Anne asked to see her daughter running through the kitchen door.

"I'm going to school alone!" Shego replied, saying only what Kim had told her, opening the door.

"But without having..." Anne began to ask, but stopped when she saw that her daughter had left and closed the door. Dr. Possible looked at his wife as if he wondered what would have happened to the daughter that morning.

* * *

><p>And then? What do you think? I don't know if someone ever wrote a story like this in the site, but I wrote anyway. More chapters are coming soon!<p>

I accept anonymous reviews! Please, tell me what you think! And thanks for everybody who voted on the pool of my profile! And, for who is reading and didn't vote, please help me and vote on the pool! I need to know what to write next, I need more opinions! Thanks a million for everybody who is reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, that's the second part of the story. I downloaded the movie Freaky Friday, so now I'm watching everytime I can. I guess like this will be easier to write this story. Enjoy, and thanks for everybody who is reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Kim opened the enemy's wardrobe, looking for something to wear. But the mess in the drawers was so big that she couldn't find anything.<p>

"Beautiful wardrobe, Shego..." Kim muttered, still trying to hunt down a shirt and a pair of drawers. Seconds later she touched something that was not silk, not knit, nor any other type of tissue. She pulled the "object" and realized it was an old shopping list, much softened and torn into pieces a few "there are everything here but clothes..."

Kim closed the wardrobe, convinced that wouldn't find clothes there. She walked around the room until see the outfit Shego used to wear everytime they met. Not knowing what to do, she ran to it and dressed as fast as could.

Once dressed, Kim picked up the cellphone and left the room, wanting to get rid of that mess as soon as possible. It would be easy to reach Middletown, even if she doesn't fly a plane very well.

Kim walked the halls of the dark lair, looking for any possible exit.

"Shego, what makes you are you doing awake?"

Kim froze when heard Drakken's voice coming from her right. "How could I forget him?..." she thought to herself, turning to the enemy to try to pass by Shego.

"It's early!" He said, without changing the tone of voice. Kim was about to reply when he saw the enemy wearing striped pajamas, apparently made at home, and with a horrible face of sleep.

"Dr. Drakken..." She said, unable to hide the surprise to find him dressed like that "What are you wearing?..."

"Hey, it's a pajama, I was sleeping, do you know what time it is?" He said, as if the fact that he was wearing pajamas were the most normal thing in the world.

"OK..." Kim said, turning around, ready to continue her path.

"Where are you going?" Drakken asked.

"I'll...Walk." Kim replied, trying to walk in as soon as possible.

"Now?" Drakken asked, surprised by the behavior of the partner "Shego, are you okay?"

"Yes, is that... is that..." Kim stammered, unable to find an excuse. Drakken looked at her as if to ask if everything was really okay. Not knowing what to say, Kim dropped the first thing that came to mind, appealing to the old cartoon's technique "What an odd place to put a piano..."

She looked at any place behind Drakken, who, without the slightest idea what she was talking about, looked at the same place. At this time Kim ran away as fast as a leopard.

"What piano, Shego..." Drakken began asking, stopping to see that his partner had run away. Without understanding anything, he just wondered "Is this another of the mysteries of the female world?

Shego looked at the clock on the phone for the ninth or tenth time, waiting for the enemy to arrive. After all, she had set a meeting for 10:00 a.m., and it was 11:30. "Well, I tried to warn her that Dr. Drakken wouldn't let her go out like that!" She thought.

At this time, Shego saw herself (at least her body) across the street to meet her. Kim ran to the enemy, who did the same. At the exact moment when the both came face to face with each other, screamed out very high, which made up birds out of trees.

"Calm down, calm down..." Kim tried to calm Shego, who was still screaming.

"How "calm down"? I want my body back!..." Shego said, almost throwing herself on Kim and grabbing her. Passersby on the street stopped to watch the scene.

"Shego, please, you will get your body back, don't think I want mine too?" Kim asked, pushing the enemy away.

"That can't be happening, can't..." Shego moaned, almost like a lunatic.

"Shego..."

"I know!" Shego complete thought "I'm dreaming! Exactly, dreaming. I'll pinch myself to check."

"I think you better not to..." Kim started to warn, but was interrupted by the loudest scream she ever heard in her life, at the time Shego finished pinching herself "…do it..."

"Couldn't you have said it a bit earlier?" Shego asked, stroking her arm pinched, and now with a small red mark.

"OK, OK, you're not dreaming, now let's concentrate on what's important?"

"Fine..."

"Before it, why did you put on me a pajama pants?" Kim asked.

"Is that a pajama?" Shego asked.

"Perfect, I'm on my worst enemy's body, and she wears pajamas with my body and she uses it in public!" Kim grumbled.

"I grabbed the first clothes I saw neither in front of me nor thought in what was, you said we should meet at 10:00 a.m. and it was 9:45 a.m.! And, by the way, why did you come so late?"

"Shego, I meant at 10:00 a.m. where I were!" Kim said, almost laughing. Shego closed her eyes in a mixture of anger and shame.

"Fine, let's return to "what is important"..." Shego said, wanting never had said that.

"So," Kim started "When we slept yesterday we still were the same, but when we woke up today we were in the body of each other…"

"Bright, Kimmie, but I could have discovered it by myself!" Shego joked.

"Something must have happened to us, something strange happened to you yesterday?"

"No, the strangest thing was meeting you at that Chinese restaurant!"

Meanwhile, inside Smarty Marty, a salesman was talking with other one:

"Give me the milk?" One asked. The other didn't respond "Give me the milk?" He repeated, but remained unanswered "Give-me-the-milk?" Again no answer "Heck, GIVE ME THE MILK!" The first salesman shouted, waving the shelf. The other, as if waking from a nap, shouted:

"Earthquake! Earthquake!"

Kim and Shego stopped to look. Suddenly, Kim recalled the odd earthquake on the previous day.

"The strangest thing happened to me yesterday was that earthquake in the Chinese restaurant, which apparently only I felt." Kim said, scratching her head.

"Wait, you also felt the earthquake?" Shego asked.

"Did you feel?" Kim asked

Both bowed their heads, analyzing the situation.

"The earthquake in the Chinese restaurant!" They shouted together, taking it all.

"Only we felt..." Kim repeated, looking at Shego "And after reading the message of the fortune cookie... What did it said?"

"And do you think I remember?" Shego asked "I kept the paper but didn't memorize what was written!"

"You'll have to remember if you want to go back to your body!" Kim said "But if you don't remember, I think I kept the paper too, you can look for in my house..."

"Look, for me that's too crazy, I guess we'd better go to the hospital!"

No, the only thing we'll get going to the hospital is 72 hours in the psychiatric ward and a quiets a lion! We'll stay right here!" Kim said.

"And what do we do?" Shego asked.

"I don't know, you pretend you're ill and stay in home looking for the paper! Just don't treat my parents badly, okay?"

"What do you want me to do? We'll have to tell everyone some time!"

"No, even Ron will think we're crazy!"

Shego thought for a moment and then said:

"Maybe we are!"

"No, at least I'm not crazy, I'm just a 16 years girl trapped in the body of my arch-enemy!" Kim protested. Shego looked at her as if questioning her certainty. Kim looked at her body and corrected herself "It's true, I'm crazy..."

"So the plan is to pretend I'm ill and stay home looking for the paper?"

"Oh, God!" Kim shouted, remembering something important.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Today is the last rehearsal of the choreography of the cheerleaders, and the game is tonight!"

"So I can't stay home?"

"No, and worse, what will I do?"

"Listen, I've been a cheerleader, I can go there and do the choreography for you."

"But you don't know this choreography..."

"I learn fast."

Kim rubbed her head again, to reshape the old idea.

"Then just reverse the plan, you go to school and do the choreography and I stay in home, I mean, in the den, and look for the paper." She suggested.

"Perfect." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kim asked.

"Me?"

"You already lost the first class, the rehearsal is just after the break, go!" Kim reminded her.

"Wonderful..." Shego muttered, turning away and walking toward the school.

"Keep in touch by cellphone!" Kim screamed, when Shego took distance.

* * *

><p>So, guys, what did you think? I'm working hard in this story, I try to write everytime I can. But it's really funny to write it. Well, I love writing too, so…<p>

Well, enjoy, and thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, guys, I'm so sorry for taking THAT long to send part 3… It's because I didn't have time this two weeks… I had 7 tests in the school, and many group works to do… It wasn't easy, and I think I got bad marks… However, here it is, part 3 of Freaky Monday!

* * *

><p>Shego walked in the streets until see the school. She took a deep breath and walked through the door, trying to imitate the most of the enemy's way.<p>

The corridors were empty. The place was very different than what Shego remembered of the schools. For starters, it was silent. She walked around the corridors until remember something: Kim hadn't told her what class should have now.

"Oh, damn..." Shego muttered, picking up the phone and calling her own number.

"Wow, Shego, we met only 10 minutes ago and you ALREADY called me?" Kim asked when answered "I thought you could turn yourself around for at least 1 hour..."

"I can turn myself around, the ONLY problem is that you didn't tell me what is your class, your scatterbrained!" Shego whispered, not wanting anyone to hear anything.

"Just follow Ron in the corridors, he didn't come looking for you, I mean, looking for me yet?"

"Kimmie, there's nobody in the corridors!"

Kim took a while to respond.

"Do you know what it means, human?" She asked

"What?" Shego asked

"That you just lost the second class!"

"Wonder, and what do I do now?"

"Sit on the bench and wait! This if Mrs. Barkin don't catch you before for lacking in his class!"

"Who is..."

Suddenly Shego heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Well, Possible..." A man said, sounding not liking to see Kim in front. Shego turned to him, but didn't know what to say.

"Oh... Oh... " She stammered. Without the slightest idea what to say, Shego simply let out a sneeze.

-Lacking in my class..." He said, even more disliked.

"Mrs. Barkin?..." Shego asked, still paralyzed.

"No, the Grandma!" Steve Barkin joked. Shego said nothing. Finally, when she remembered that she had a cell phone in hand, he caught it from her hand.

"Hey!" She protested

"Let me see that cellphone." Steve said, putting the device in his ear "Hello?"

Shego watched the phone making a bizarre noise, then simply being turned off.

"Oh, what a bad manners!" Steve said, turning off the cellphone. Shego almost started laughing.  
>"Can you give me my cellphone back, please?" She asked.<p>

"NO, because you shouldn't be here talking on the cellphone, but in my class! Which you're lacking at!

"Hey, but you're not lecturing, you're here talking to me!" Shego said

Steve was going to say something but stopped.

"Oh, my God, the board! I should be in the classroom!"

He ran away, leaving Kim's cell phone hit the ground.

"Just because of what I said?" Shego wondered "This was not normal..."

She walked up the phone and picked it up off the floor. Seconds later she heard a bell ringing, doors opening and students talking. She quickly mixed at them, trying to be just another in the crowd.

In the middle of the corridor she heard someone calling.

"Oh, no, it's the clown who loses his pants..."

"Kim!" Ron called again. Shego turned, thinking about how to pretend that the boy was her boyfriend.

"Hi..." She said simply.

"Where have you been, lost two classes!" He said.

"I haven't spent very well, so I decided to come just for the training of the cheerleaders..." Shego faked.

"So it's OK." Ron said, approaching her as if to kiss her.

"Oh, Ron..." Shego tried to avoid.

"What is it, we're dating!" He said "Have you lost your memory again?"

"No, I remember it very well." Shego said.

"So why can't you kiss me?"

"I... I'm having thrush!"

"And since when it will pass for me by kissing?" Ron asked.

"Since the world began..." Shego said "You don't want a thrush, do you?"

"No..." Ron said.

"Then you understand."

"Great." He said "Shall we eat?"

"Fine..." Shego faked, following him.

Arriving at the den, Kim left the plane exactly where it was before, and went into Shego's bedroom.

"Oh, you're back..."

She heard again Drakken's voice.

"Damn..." Kim thought out loud.

"You left here very strange this morning..." Drakken said, getting in front of her "Are you okay?"

Yes, Dr. Drakken, all is OK..." Kim said between her teeth, wanting him gone "Well I'm going to my bedroom."

"How so?' Drakken asked.

" 'How so' I'm going to my bedroom!" Kim replied, not understanding anything."

"But what about the Annual Festival Of Super Villains?"

Kim froze.

"Is it today?..."

"Shego, I told you three weeks ago!"

"Fine..." She said.

"Come on, we're already late."

"No, I must..."

"You must learn to obey, that's what you must!" Drakken complained, pulling her arm.

Shego walked through the corridors again, until see something that looked like a gym. Inside were some girls, all wearing cheerleader clothes.

"Kim, you're late!" One of them said. Shego looked at her. He had brown and short hair, and seemed not to like Kim "And why aren't you dressed?"

Shego almost said something she's say in her body. Something very bad.

"I'm already going to do it..." She replied, looking for a locker room with her eyes. Luckily, she found it in seconds.

The other girls watched her entering in the locker room. Soon after she left the gym, Bonnie complained:

"I don't understand how a girl who arrives late and out of uniform can be our captain. I always knew that this post should be mine!"

Minutes later, Shego returned to the gym, already in the uniform of the cheerleaders.

"Well, let's get started..." She said, wondering what to do next "Hm... Star replaying the choreography while I cuddle up in my shoes."

The girls just lined up and started dancing. Shego pretended to mess with the shoes. Seconds later she looked up and saw the choreography of movements, in her opinion, simple and silly.

"Wait!" She said.

"What?" Bonnie asked, while others girls returned to initial training.

"That's the choreography?" Shego asked, not believing what she saw.

"The choreography you rode!" All responded together.

"Well I must be drunk when I did it!" Shego said "We'll have to change it..."

"What?" The girls asked.

"I'm not going to dance this ridiculous choreography in front of many people!" Shego shouted. She plugged the phone in the radio and searched a song on the internet. Seconds after the song "Work", by Ciara, started playing, and Shego to dancing.

She remembered a choreography that had danced as a child and mixed it with the dance from the original clip of the song.

"What is she doing?" A girl asked.

"Did she get mad?" Tara asked.

Bonnie just watched Kim's movements, without understanding how she could dance so well.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Shego asked during a pause in the movements. The girls, no idea what to do, began to imitate Kim, even if not hit any movement.

1 hour later ...

"Great girls, great, we'll raze in this game!" Shego celebrated, totally energetic, while the other girls hit the ground by tired.

"That if you don't kill us before..." Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah..." Tara agreed.

"Oh, please, we're just rehearsing for an hour!" Shego said, as if not even a little tired. The girls didn't respond "Well, let's go over this choreography again."

"NO!" The girls screamed.

"Yes, girls, the game is today, and we need to be PERFECT!"

"Well, I don't dance more today before the game!" Bonnie replied.

"What?" Shego asked, not liking to be contradicted.

"I will not dance!" Bonnie repeated.

"Listen, I'm captain here, so I say when you dance or not, was I clear?" Shego demanded.

"You don't..." Bonnie tried to say.

"WAS I CLEAR?" Shego demanded once more. Bonnie was silent, seeming to be afraid of Kim.

"Yes, ma'am..." She said seconds later.

"Well, DANCING!" Shego ordered. Soon the girls got up off the floor and resumed the choreography.

After a few minutes of dancing, Shego heard Ron enter the gym, along with a few more guys of the team.

"Kim, how s going the…" He said, but stopped when saw the dance that the girls were doing.

"What is this?..."A guy asked. The girls continued to dance while Shego was talking to Ron.

" The choreography." She replied, trying to pretend to be the enemy.

"Kim..." Ron said, almost falling to his knees to see the movements of the cheerleaders "Like this nobody will be able to play..."

"Well, that's not my problem." Shego replied, starting to dance again with the other girls.

"Let's go Mad Dogs!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, guys, last part! I'm SO glad now, you can't imagine! I just noticed it is my shortest story, but "Shock", of course. And I'm so happy I finished one more story! The next on my list is "B.F.F.", and then, my FAVORITE EVER, "Electro Revelation"! But, now, here is it!

* * *

><p>Kim walked along Drakken in a crowd of super-villains. She had been on the same Festival, in disguise, along with Ron, but never in the body of a REAL super-villain. Mainly Shego.<p>

"Shego, you didn't say anything since we left the den, are sure you're okay?" Drakken asked.

"Absolute!" Kim replied, trying to imitate the voice thick as Shego used to use with people. Drakken didn't answer but continued to find the partner very strange.

They walked some more until Kim saw, by far, Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Senior Senior and Junior seated together at a table.

"Drakken, Shego, come here!" Dementor called when saw them. Junior rose from his chair when saw Kim, or Shego.

"No, it's not possible..." Kim moaned, soon realizing that Junior had some interest in Shego.

"Shego, come on, please?" Drakken asked. Kim followed by imitating the Shego's posture.

"Good to see you, you are missing here, sit down!" Senior Senior asked. Junior made sure Shego sat beside him.

Kim looked around. She was sitting at a table just of super-villains!

"So how are the plans?" Monkey Fist said.

"Oh, you know, Global Justice, the police..." Drakken replied.

"World domination is becoming harder and harder, no?" Duff lamented.

"And not to mention Kim Possible..." Drakken reminded them. Kim froze.

"Yeah, Kim Possible, the reason for our problems!" Dementor said.

"Don't even tell me about it, every time I hear about the girl I get insomnia!" Senior Senior agreed.

"Yeah, so let's make a toast!" Drakken suggested, picking up the cup.

"Yeah, toast!" All told, also picking up the cups. Kim imitated, even without knowing if Shego would join the others.

"For our hatred for Kim Possible!" Dementor said, raising his glass higher.

"For our hatred for Kim Possible!" All repeated toasting. Kim almost dropped the cup. Soon she saw others at the table drinking, she did the same, repenting seconds later, because the drink, whatever it was, it was horrible.

"Then, Shego, how's life going?" Junior asked. Kim felt like laughing.

"Hm... Cool." She replied, trying to avoid laughing.

"What a coincidence, mine too!" Junior said. Kim struggled even more.

"How wonderful!..." She said, laughing softly, as if to pretend that this was a normal situation.

"So since we're both so well, why don't we go out later?"

Kim lost all desire to laugh. "Oh, what do I say now ?..." she thought. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She rose from the table as fast as she could, took some distance and answered, sure who was calling.

"Oh, Shego, thank God, you saved me, I..." Kim started to say but was interrupted by a female voice, which, however much known for sure wasn't hers.

"I'm not Shego!" Adrena Lynn said on the phone "I'm calling Shego! What's happening?"

"Oops..." Kim said, seeing the crap she had just done "Wrong number!"

She hung up and headed back to the table, but stopped on the way when saw Drakken.

"Shego, I just heard you talking to yourself on the phone?" He asked. Kim sank even more, not knowing what to say.

"It's ... It is... You don't..." She stammered.

"Shego, something is happening that I don't know?" Drakken asked again, still more suspicious than before.

"You heard wrong..." Kim pretended.

"OK, I believe you." Drakken said with a shrug "Let's go back to the table?"

Kim nodded, even if she wanted to stay away from that table.

Shego opened the door of the house, trying not to attract attention from anyone.

"Daughter how was the rehearsal?" Dr. Possible said, seeing that his daughter had come home.

"Good, Dad..." Shego pretended Kim's tone.

"A pity that I won't be able to watch the game..." He lamented "Lucky me that it airs on TV tonight!"

"Oh, cool..." Shego said, before realizing what had just heard "WHAT? Televised?"

"Kimmie, didn't you know that?"

Shego remembered at the same time that was "Kim".

"Of course..." She pretended "But I still can't believe it!"

"But it must already be the fifth time this happens..."

"Fifth?" Shego asked, through means not pretending "How time flies!" Dr. Possible seemed not to understand why her daughter was that way "By the way, the game starts soon, I better go get dressed!"

She practically ran up the stairs.

Dr. Possible followed her with the eyes.

"Teen things." He thought to himself.

Shego locked the bedroom door and called her own number.

"Kimmie, and then, found the paper?" She asked.

"No, your boss made me go to the Annual Festival of Super Villains, I'm here so far, and Junior is flirting with me!"

"Damn, I completely forgot about that!" Shego said, giving a soft pat on the head.

"So now you look for the paper." Kim said.

"OK, any idea where you left it?"

"Must be at my desk."

Shego walked to the desk and rummaged through it until find a small crumpled paper.

"I found it!" She screamed.

"And what does it say?" Kim asked.

"This:" Shego said, stretching the paper and starting to read it "A journey will start. The award reflected in the eyes of another. When you see what you lack, the true love brings you back."

"It's very poetic..." Kim said.

"Yes, but it makes no sense!" Shego replied.

"Wait, Shego, I think it does. It talks about the start of a journey, the award reflected in the eyes of the other… You get something, don't you?"

"What?"

"I think that this prize is yourself reflected in another's eyes, I'm seeing through your eyes, in your body!"

"And the part of the true love..." Shego said. Kim was about to say something when heard Junior calling.

"Wait, junior, wait, I'll go there!" She said, moving away from the cellphone.

"Kim, Kim!" Shego called, seconds before someone knocks on the door.

"Kimmie, Ron is at the door waiting for you, it's almost game time!" Dr. Possible said. Shego hung up the phone at the same time, afraid that Kim's father had heard the conversation.

"I'm going down!" Shego said, quickly picking up the cheerleader uniform and wearing it.

In the game...

Shego joined the other cheerleaders, who looked completely stunned.

"So, girls, ready to dance?" She asked.

"I would say" ready to die"!" - Bonnie groaned as she stretched. Shego ignored. Was more concerned with the message of the paper than with the choreography.

Minutes later, Shego and the girls entered the field. The game began. Shego remembereda teenager at the time, when one of the few things she liked was to be a cheerleader. There was a long time she didn't watch a soccer game field atop a pyramid of cheerleaders.

"Let's go, girls!" Shego shouted, quickly corrected when the scream "I mean, Mad Dogs!"

The girls started the choreography. Shego, while danced, listened to the reporters who were filming the game comment on the microphone. Out on the moves and game points, she also heard comments about the cheerleaders.

"Look at the cheerleaders from Middletown High, what a daring choreography!" A reporter said, in front of the camera. Shego didn't mind at first, but after the comments about the choreography grew, she started getting worried. But worried about that? She wasn't tarnish her image, but Kim's one...

Kim took another sip of the horrible drinking.

"So I said:" said Dementor "Man, it's a laser, you can't use that as lighting of debutante ball, unless you want guests sliced!"

Everyone at the table laughed. Kim pretended to smile as she drank more of the drink tart.

"Then, Shego, about what I asked..." Junior started to say. Kim almost broke the cup. That would be the tenth time she tried to get rid of Junior. That is, in Shego's body.

"Look, look!" Someone shouted into the microphone. Everyone at the fair, up Kim, looked at who had screamed, who was close to a television "Is our arch-enemy dancing on TV!"

Kim left the table in time to see herself dancing to a completely sensual choreography, with difficult moves that she never tried to do with the cheerleaders.

"What a choreography..." Some villains said. Kim, enraged at what Shego had just done, simply stood up from her chair, almost forgetting that it was in Shego's body, and shouted:

"That creature, arrogant, meddlesome, displayed, bastard, she'll see me!"

Kim simply ran toward the plane, ready to fly to Middletown.

"Shego, what is it, how, when, where..." Drakken asked, quite confused "Where are you going? She's leaving, someone gives me a ride, help!"

Shego danced nonstop. The team was winning. She nodded, giving body to the top of the pyramid, where again began to dance. She didn't hear more reporters.

Suddenly Shego saw, behind the bleachers across the field, her own body.

"What is she doing here?" Shego asked,

"What?" Tara asked, at the other part of the pyramid.

"Oh… Go Mad Dogs!" Shego shouted. The girls repeated. Shego looked once more alongside her body across the field. Kim seemed to make gestures that meant "what are you doing?". But she ignored and continued dancing.

Kim tapped her foot.

Who does she think she is?" She complained. She was about to turn and walk away when heard one of the reporters who was filming the game say:

"It's the best choreography I've ever seen!"

Kim turned to hear better. She was approached more and heard more comments:

"It's totally unlike anything that has already been shown in choreographies of cheerleaders in recent years!"

"Kim really innovated, preferred to do something rather than just twist!"

"If I had authority to do so ,would give her an award for this choreography!"

Kim looked at Shego. She smiled as if to say "I know what I do…"

"Thank you..." Kim said, smiling at the enemy. Suddenly, during the smiles of both girls, they all felt an earthquake. Kim leaned against the bleachers, and Shego made an effort to not to fall off the pyramid. Everyone in the court stopped where they were. The fans screamed in the bleachers. Kim was about to ask what was happening, but within seconds, she felt she was out of the body. Shego felt the same. Both could only look forward, almost breathless. Suddenly, Kim blinked and felt she was on top of the pyramid of cheerleaders. Shego saw the grandstand and a piece of the court.

"I'm back..." She gasped, feeling her body. Kim did the same, soon after returning to smile at Shego, who reciprocated.

Kim almost forgot that now would have to do the choreography. The earthquake had passed, and the cheerleaders returned to dance. But she didn't know the choreography...

When Shego saw that Kim couldn't dance, she began, even on the floor, making the moves that she should do. Kim, looking at the enemy and seeing what she danced, rapidly got the message. Began to imitate the movements, until, without realizing, was inthe right pace.

Shego continued to dance, even on the floor. Seconds later, a player of the Mad Dogs scored a point followed by the whistle of the game's end. Kim gave a mortal in the air and fell on top of the pyramid shouting

"Go Mad Dogs!"

Quickly the cheerleaders came out of training and even the players were celebrating the victory. Shego, for some reason, also jumped celebrating. She could see Kim, by far, look at her with gratitude. Shego returned, as was also thanked for something.

"What are you doing here?"

Shego heard Drakken's voice from behind her.

"I... I..." She gasped "I'm watching."

Drakken approached her.

"The school game of Kim Possible?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" She replied "Was a perfect choreography…"

"Really outrageous, but..."

"Do not say anything, I've been a cheerleader, I know how hard it is to mount a choreography."

Kim smiled at Shego again. She returned.

"Do I have to understand it?" Drakken asked, seeing what happened.

"No." Shego replied, still smiling "Shall we go?"

"To the Annual Festival of Super Villains?" He questioned.

"I prefer the den." Shego replied, starting to walk. Drakken accompanied der. They both laughed after a few seconds.

In a Chinese restaurant at Go City…

"You musn't lead a team, can't even take care of yourself!" Hego said the brother Mego.

"I CAN take care of myself!" Mego replied.

"It's a lot of responsibility required to lead a team!" Hego said.

"And you think the adjective" responsible "only refers you to in the world?"

"You can start answering the phone!"

"It's not my fault if the battery ends..."

Mego was interrupted by the arrival of a Chinese lady, holding a tray with fortune cookies in hand.

"Excuse me." She said, showing the tray "Cookies?"

* * *

><p>Just telling: About this end, I won't write it, just wrote here because crossed my mind. And I finished like the movie, where Harry and the Grandfather almost swept bodies too… kkkkkkkk<p>

And then? What did you think? Did you like it? I think it's my funniest story until now… Hope you enjoyed "Freaky Monday", and thanks for everybody who voted on the pool or told me what storie I should write! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
